MI DESTINO ERES TÚ
by Ivett71
Summary: Podrán Candy y Terry estar juntos, qué secreto hay en los Andley
1. Chapter 1 PREPARATIVOS

Capítulo i

Chicago

Todos se preparaban para la recepción de presentación de William Albert Andley y Candice White Andley, por supuesto, todo se hacía en total hermetismo, pues iba a hacer hasta la fiesta, donde se diera a conocer la identidad del tío abuelo.

La tía abuela Elroy se encontraba en el despacho, hablando con Albert, sobre un secreto de la familia.

William, he seguido investigando sobre el paradero de tu hermana menor.

Tía, ¿piensa que todavía hay posibilidad de encontrarla? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lo sé William, pero quiero seguir intentándolo (se acerca a la ventana que da al jardín). Aún no sabemos quien pudo haberla secuestrado.

(Dirigiéndose hacia la tía, que está mirando por la ventana a Candy) Mi hermana debe tener la misma edad de Candy.

¿Has pensado que Candy podría ser tu hermana?

Créame tía, que me agradaría que así fuera, me recuerda mucho a Rose Mary, por eso la adopté.

Mi querida Rose Mary, se sintió culpable cuando secuestraron a la pequeña, por eso se debilitó más (se pone triste). Esa chiquilla también me la recuerda mucho, pero…

Lo sé tía, usted piensa que Candy no la quiere, pero le aseguro que ella le tiene un gran respeto y cariño

¿De verdad, lo crees?

Por supuesto que sí tía

En eso unos toquidos en la puerta los interrumpen

Un momento por favor, William, recuerda que la búsqueda de tu hermana es un secreto.

Claro que lo recuerdo tía, no se preocupe, ni siquiera se lo he dicho ni a Candy ni a Archi

Albert se dirige hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y le abre a Dorothy.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Candy, viendo las rosas que llevan su nombre, recuerda al amor de su vida: Terry

…. Querido Terry, nunca te olvidaré, si tan sólo lo nuestro hubiese podido hacer, aún recuerdo los días felices del colegio San Pablo, tal vez si me hubiera escapado contigo…

Candy, gatita, ¿qué haces tan pensativa?

Oh, Archi, qué susto que me diste, no te sentí llegar, ¿vas a ver a Anny?

No, Candy, acabo de llegar, dejé a Anny en su casa, pero dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y tan pensativa?

Sólo quería estar un momento en el jardín, pensaba en… muchas cosas (se escucha triste)

Vamos Candy, arriba ese ánimo, debes sonreír siempre, pronto serás presentada como toda una Andley.

Pero no lo soy, a lo mejor, toda esa gente no me acepta

Por supuesto que eres una Andley y todos quedarán encantados contigo, eres una persona excepcional.

¡Archi! Me haces avergonzar

Jajaja Vamos Candy, tienes que disfrutar, además..

Además qué Archi

Imagínate la cara de Elisa Neil, cuando vean a Albert y a ti, bajando elegantemente vestidos y presentados como unos Andley

Jajaja, tremenda sorpresa se van a llevar, cuando vean que Albert es el tío abuelo

Señorita Candy, la tía abuela quiere verla, la espera en la biblioteca

Si, gracias, Dorothy, enseguida voy, disculpa Archi

No te preocupes, gatita, ve, porque si tardas, la tía abuela podría retarte.

Ni que lo digas (Candy sale caminando rápidamente hasta el lugar donde la tía abuela la espera, estar frente a ella, siempre la pone nerviosa), cuando llega toca a la puerta.

Toc, toc , tía abuela ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante Candice

Gracias tía

Siéntate por favor, pronto serás presentada a la sociedad como toda una Andley, por lo que es mi deber pedirte, no, exigirte que te portes a la altura de las circunstancias ¿entendiste?

Si tía abuela, pero cuando sepan que me soy adoptada

Nadie lo sabrá, tú aceptarás todo lo que se diga en la presentación

Pero tía abuela, yo no quiero ocultar nada

CANDY, por una vez en tu vida, trata de corresponder al gesto de William

Pero a él no le importa decir…

Dije que aceptarás lo que se te diga

(derrotada) ¿Al menos puedo saber que van a decir?

Que eres la hermana menor de William, que ambos estuvieron lejos un tiempo, preparándose para este evento.

¿Hermana de Albert?

Así es y debes llamarlo William

Pero…

Nada de peros, ahora, ve a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa y en un momento te espero, vamos a salir

Si tía abuela, como usted diga

Candy obedece a la tía abuela Elroy, subió a su habitación, no sabía que vestido iba a ponerse, ni siquiera sabía a donde iban, se estaba acostumbrando a recibir las órdenes de la tía abuela, había aceptado la fiesta de presentación en agradecimiento a Albert. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró a Dorothy, quien tenía a la mano un hermoso vestido rosa, aunque no era algo formal.

Dorothy se apresuró a arreglar a la rubia, sabía que la tía Elroy no toleraba la tardanza.

Señorita Candy, no se mueva tanto, debemos apresurarnos.

Oh, Dorothy, ya te dije que me llames Candy cuando estemos solas

Y yo le repito que es difícil llamarla de dos formas, y la señora Elroy, me retaría, si escucha que le llamo Candy

Pero Dorothy, tú eres mi amiga, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

No, señorita, pero es mejor así, ahora apurémonos o van a retarnos a ambas.

Está bien Dorothy

Momentos después, la tía abuela y Candy salieron de la mansión.

¿A dónde vamos tía abuela?

Es una sorpresa Candy

Candy no dijo nada más, pero se moría de curiosidad por saber a donde iban.

El carruaje se detuvo en la estación; Stuart ayudó a bajar a ambas

¿Acaso vamos a viajara tía abuela?

No, vamos a recibir a unas visitas muy especiales

¿A quienes?

Te dije que era una sorpresa.

En ese momento se oye una voz

Candy, Candy

Patty, Patty, ¡estás aquí!

Oh Candy, tanto tiempo (ambas se abrazan)

Hola Candy

Martha, ¡qué sorpresa!

La señora Elroy nos envió una invitación por tu presentación y la de William

¡Tía abuela!

Era una sorpresa Candy

¡Gracias, tía abuela!

Las cuatro suben al carruaje rumbo a la mansión; al llegar, la tía abuela ordena que instalen a Patty y a su abuela en las habitaciones que mandó a preparar, Candy está emocionada por la agradable sorpresa que le dio la tía; acompaña a Patty hasta su habitación

¿Cómo has estado Patty?

Bien Candy, cuando recibí la invitación, no dudé en venir, tenía tantas ganas de verte

Y yo a ti Patty, pero han pasado tantas cosas, que no he podido ir a Florida

¿Cómo es el tío abuelo?

Ya lo conoces Patty, el tío abuelo resultó ser Albert

¿Albert? Eso sí que es una sorpresa

Hemos llegado a la habitación señoritas

Gracias

Bueno Patty, te dejo descansar, nos vemos después

No mejor quédate y platicame todo

Pero Patty, estás cansada

No, Candy, anda cuéntame

Así Candy le cuenta todo lo sucedido a Patty


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

La fiesta

El día de la fiesta había llegado, Candy estaba muy nerviosa; Albert trataba de tranquilizarla, él iba vestido con un hermoso traje negro, mientras que Candy llevaba puesto un amplio vestido de color verde, descubierto de los hombros, el cabello suelto, sólo semirrecogido con un listón.

Patty, Anny Archi y la abuela Martha les desearon mucho éxito.

Todos los invitados esperaban ansiosos el arribo del patriarca de los Andley, al excéntrico señor William Andley.

Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Elisa y Neil cuando conozcan al tío abuelo.

Compórtate Archi, te va a oír la tía abuela

Vamos Candy, si tú también te lo estás imaginando

Jaja (bajo) vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar.

Candy, Archi, dejen de susurrar

Si tía abuela, perdón (hablan los dos al mismo tiempo)

En el salón de la mansión, donde era la fiesta, todos están a la expectativa, pues se preguntan quien podrá ser el tío abuelo.

Elisa y Neil son los más deseosos de conocerlo, ambos están seguros que al hablar con el tío abuelo, éste no se negará a la petición de Neil: Casarse con Candy.

Neil, al fin podrás decirle al tío abuelo que deseas desposar a Candy.

Estoy seguro que aceptará con mucho gusto, ¿no es así, Elisa?

Por supuesto, a esa dama de establo no le quedará otro remedio más que obedecer sus órdenes.

Me pregunto ¿dónde está? ¿Sabrá que hoy es la fiesta de presentación del tío abuelo?

Mira, no lo creo, silencio Neil, la tía abuela se acerca.

Todas las miradas se posan en la matriarca de la familia.

Buenas noches, es un honor que nos honren con su presencia esta noche, en la que es un privilegio, presentarles a William Albert Andley

Albert baja con mucha elegancia, mientras que Elisa y Neil ven todo, llenos de asombro.

¡No puede ser! Ese es el vagabundo con el que vivía Candy

Él no puede ser el tío abuelo

Albert empieza a hablar

Señoras y señores, es un placer para mí, tener el honor de su presencia, soy William Albert Andley, el patriarca de la familia Andley, y a partir de este momento, estoy a sus órdenes, ahora deseo que disfruten de la fiesta

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

¡Qué joven es!

Es muy guapo

¿Tendrá algún compromiso?

Por eso nadie lo conocía

Mientras tanto Candy y Archi

¿Ya viste la cara de Elisa y Neil?

Ya las vi., Archi, no se imaginaban que Albert fuera el tío abuelo (ambos se ríen)

La tía abuela retoma la palabra

Mis queridos amigos, también es para mi un honor, presentarles a mi otra sobrina (Elisa se para, y va a dar un paso); la hermana menor de William: Candice White Andley.

Candy entra al salón, tomada de la mano de Archi, Elisa queda sorprendida, pues no esperaba que Candy estuviera en la recepción, ni mucho menos que fuera presentada como la hermana menor de William Andley; Neil, por su parte, ve una oportunidad de estar con Candy.

Muy nerviosa Candy toma la palabra.

Buenas noches a todos, es un placer conocerlos, me da una infinita alegría estar rodeada de mis seres queridos: Mi familia y mis amigos, espero pronto contarlos dentro de ellos; los invito a que disfruten de esta recepción, hecha con cariño para ustedes, quedan en su casa.

La tía abuela se muestra complacida, Candy ha actuado como ella lo esperaba; el baile empieza, Albert guía a Candy hacia la pista, para así abrir el baile, todas las parejas empiezan a bailar.

Albert, ¿se notó mucho que estoy nerviosa?

Por supuesto que no, lo hiciste muy bien, felicidades pequeña.

Gracias Albert (voltea y ve a Patty)

¿Sucede algo?

Albert ve con Patty, está muy sola y no quiero que nada la entristezca.

Está bien, pequeña, bailaré con Patty, pero regresaré a bailar con mi hermanita.

¡Gracias Albert! Hermanito (ambos ríen)

Albert y Candy salen de la pista, ambos van en busca de Patty, que está con la abuela Martha y la tía abuela.

¿Me concede el honor de este baile, señorita?

(Se ruboriza) Sí Al.. William, gracias

Ambos se alejan de ellas hacia la pista de baile

¿Por qué me llamaste William?

Ah, es que Candy, me comentó que a la tía abuela le gusta más que te llamen William

Pero tú puedes llamarme Albert como siempre

Si, gracias (empiezan a bailar)

Neil va en busca de Candy

Candy, bailemos esta pieza.

¿Eh? Ahora no, Neil, gracias

Vamos Candy, siendo tú, una de las festejadas, no puedes dejar de bailar

Candy, ¿Por qué no aceptas bailar con Neil?

Disculpe tía, pero estoy algo cansada

El baile apenas esta empezando, anda ve a bailar con él

(resignada) Si tía

Neil se siente orgulloso, sabe que la tía abuela apoya su decisión, y piensa que ella persuadirá a Albert para que Candy acepte el compromiso. (Empiezan a bailar)

Candy, aún sigo pensando casarme contigo

Pero yo no

Estoy seguro que tú también me amas

(molesta) Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, yo te odio, y nunca te amaré.

Por supuesto que lo harás o ¿sigues pensando en ese actor de quinta?

No metas a Terry en esto

Él ya te olvidó

Eso a ti no te importa, no sabes nada, ni de él ni de mi

Lo único que me importa saber de ti, es que vas a ser mi esposa

Ni lo sueñes.

Archi y Anny se dan cuenta que Candy no está a gusto bailando con Neil

Archi ¿Por qué no vas por Candy?, baila con ella, mientras yo descanso

¿Estás segura Anny?

Por supuesto que si, la pobre de Candy, se la está pasando mal, es su fiesta y la debe disfrutar, y, estando con Neil, no lo hará.

En eso tienes razón, te quedarás en un lugar seguro, mientras yo bailo con Candy

No te preocupes por mí, Neil no bailará conmigo, y sabré defenderme de Elisa

Entonces regreso luego por ti

Archi se dirige hacia donde están bailando Candy y Neil

¿Me permite bailar con la hermosa dama?

Por supuesto Archi, yo estaré encantada de bailar contigo

Candy, la música aún no termina y no hemos terminado de hablar

Tú no has terminado, pero yo si, además, es mi deber no despreciar al caballero ¿no lo dijiste hace un momento? (Candy suelta a Neil, toma el brazo de Archi y se alejan)

Gracias Archi, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas librado de esa lagartija

Fue un placer gatita, la verdad es que Anny yo estábamos preocupados por tu seguridad

Jajaja, mejor te hubiera preocupado la seguridad de Neil, un minuto más, y hubiera dejado de ser una dama

Eso hubiera sido interesante, jajajaja, pero ¿por qué aceptaste bailar con él?

La tía abuela escuchó cuando me lo pidió y dijo que debía aceptar

¡Tú obedeciendo a la tía abuela!

Vamos Archi, no te burles, es sólo que no quería disgustarla, cuando hoy está tan contenta, además todo está bien.

No me burlo, gatita, es sólo que no pensé que aceptarías bailar con Neil

¿Dónde está Anny?

Allá (señala hacia un lugar), le dije que después de bailar, le haríamos compañía

Y eso haremos, tenemos mucho de que platicar, mira allá van Albert y Patty, vamos con ellos, así, se me quitan los nervios que tengo

Jajaja, está bien, vamos, y entre todos te protegeremos de Neil Legan

Ya te dije que quien necesita protección es él

Los cinco amigos se reúnen para platicar

Anny, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, te he extrañado

Yo también te extrañaba Patty, ha sido una sorpresa que hayas venido a la fiesta

La señora Elroy fue muy amable en invitarnos

La tía abuela dijo que me quería dar una sorpresa y lo logró, pero tú si lo sabías ¿verdad Albert?

Por supuesto que si, pero un caballero debe ser discreto con los secretos ¿no es así Archi?

Tienes toda la razón, los caballeros, somos muy discretos

Archi ¿tú sabías?

Todos menos tú, de eso se tratan las sorpresas.

El tiempo transcurría, la fiesta había sido excelente, Candy se sentía feliz, pero el recuerdo de Terry seguía presente.

…… Terry, si tú estuvieras aquí, conmigo, mi felicidad estaría completa ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias Maly, por tus lindas palabras y por ayudarme a subir la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

RECUERDOS

Nueva York

El ensayo había terminado, algunos de los actores ya se habían retirado, pronto empezarían las funciones con otra obra de William Shakespeare, en la cual el protagonista era Terry Grandchester, aunque algo él seguía siendo buen acto, algo le preocupaba al director Robert Hattaway.

Últimamente veo a Terry muy distraído, ya no actúa como antes.

Sólo se hace el interesante, se cree que el universo gira a su alrededor.

Vamos Matt, sabes bien que él es bueno en la actuación

Soy mucho mejor que él

El que Susana lo haya preferido no es razón para que tú le veas todos los defectos

En ese momento hace su aparición Susana Marlowe

Hola Robert, Matt, vine a ver a Terry

¿A Terry?, pero él hace mucho que se fue, tal vez se cruzaron en el camino

¿Por qué cubres a Terry?, tú y yo sabemos que cuando se va de aquí, entra a algún bar y luego llega oliendo a alcohol

¡Eso es mentira! Nunca he visto a Terry beber

¡Matt! Por favor..

Vamos Robert, a ti también te preocupa

Robert, dime la verdad, ¿dónde está Terry?

No lo sé Susy, sólo ensaya y se va sin hablarle a nadie, le comentaba a Matt que me tiene preocupado ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

No, todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Hace un tiempo que Terry no es el mismo, es verdad que es un excelente actor, pero, ya no actúa con la misma pasión que antes, es como si le faltara algo

Tal vez esté cansado…

¿Y cómo quieres que se sienta, cuando está obligado a estar contigo?

¡Karen! (Exclaman al mismo tiempo los dos hombres)

Eso no es cierto, Terry me ama

Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, él tenía una novia y tú los separaste

¿De qué hablas Karen?

Robert, Matt, yo conocí a la novia de Terry..

¿Conociste a Candy?

Veo que si sabes su nombre Susana, si, conocí a Candy, en Florida, realmente ellos se amaban, pero claro tú tenías que ser la protagonista

¿Cómo que Grandchester tenía novia?

Vamos Matt, ¿alguno de nosotros sabe algo sobre la vida de Terry?

La verdad es que Terry es muy reservado sobre su vida privada, pero tú si debes saber todo sobre él, ¿verdad Susana?

En realidad Robert, él no habla mucho

Así que no sabes nada de él.

Y hablando del rey de Roma

¡Terry!, me tenías preocupada ¿dónde estabas?

¿Acaso me estás espiando Susana?

No, Terry, yo no…

No me gusta que me pidan cuenta de mis actos

Terry, no tienes por qué hablarle de esa forma

Tú no te metas, estoy harto de que todos tengan que decirme cómo debo actuar.

Eres un grosero, no sé que ve Susana en ti

(Susana se acerca a Terry) Por Dios Terry, hueles a alcohol, ¿qué pasa? Tú nunca has tomado licor

¿Quieres oler? Te invito si quieres un trago

¿Qué te pasa Terry? Tú no eras así

¿Y según tú cómo soy?¿Acaso me conoces más que yo?

Terry es hora de que iniciemos otro ensayo

Si claro, enseguida voy (Se retira sin despedirse de Susana)

Susi, no llores, no le hagas caso, hoy no fue su mejor día

Tiene lo que se merece, nunca debiste interponerte entre ellos

¡Karen! El llamado también era para ti

Si claro, con esas lágrimas de mártir, siempre la defiendes

Terry se dirige pensativo hacia su camerino, la verdad es que ya está harto de llevar a cuestas una responsabilidad que nunca pidió.

….. Mi tarzán pecosa, ¿sabes? Hoy te vi en el periódico, lucías hermosa, me sorprendió que Albert fuera el tío abuelo, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, en Londres, tal vez nosotros no nos hubiéramos separado; ¿Te acordarás de mi?, porque para mi sólo tú existes, todo me recuerda a ti, por un momento, pensé que estaba en Londres y que al preguntarte ¿quieres olerlo?, pensé en tu respuesta: Terry Grandchester, dices y haces cosas imposibles y entonces me reiría de tus pecas, si esos días volvieran.

Terry, necesito hablar contigo

Si es por lo de hace un momento, me disculpo Robert

No, no es eso, aunque trataste muy mal a Susana

Así soy yo, no me gusta que me vigilen

No te está vigilando, es sólo que se preocupó… (al ver la expresión de hastío en el rostro de Terry, decide cambiar de tema). Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién es Candy?

¿Candy? Es una chica estupenda, ¿cómo sabes de ella?

Karen la mencionó, dijo que era tu novia, entiendo si no quieres hablar de ella

Así es, Candy era mi novia, no sé como Karen lo sabe, pero

¿La amabas?

Con todo mi corazón, aún la amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

Pero entonces ¿por qué estás con Susana?

Tengo un deber con ella, y aunque quiera, no puedo amarla, es hora de ir al ensayo

Si tienes razón (El cambio abrupto en el tema, hace que Robert comprenda que Terry no hablará más de su vida privada).

Después del ensayo, Terry va a visitar a Susana, ésta lo recibe con mucho entusiasmo

¡Terry, viniste!

¿Por qué te extraña? Siempre vengo a verte, sólo pasé a ver como estás

Pero te quedarás a cenar con nosotras ¿verdad?

No, no puedo, debo estar descansado para mañana, es el estreno ¿recuerdas?

Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que te quedarías, no será mucho tiempo

No, ya te dije que no puedo, así que nos vemos luego Susana

Terry

¿Si?

Me gustaría que no volvieras a tomar

¿Acaso me estás dando una orden? (Alza una ceja)

No, no es eso, es sólo que te hace mal

Nos vemos Susana, que estés bien ( Se va)

Terry… (Pero él ya no la oye)

Ya en su departamento, los pensamientos de Terry, vuelan hacia su pecosa.

….. Candy, mañana iniciaré otra obra, si todo hubiera pasado como lo había planeado, tú estarías conmigo, me acompañarías mañana en la obra, y yo te dedicaría mi actuación, de todas formas mi actuación de mañana es sólo para ti, tarzán pecosa y entrometida, (hace una sonrisa de medio lado) sólo a ti te he dejado entrometerte en mi vida y hasta darme órdenes, mira que ordenarme tocar la armónica en lugar de fumar y yo obedeciéndote, si algún día, pudiéramos volver a estar juntos, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

CONTINUARÁ

Maly gracias por seguir leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo iv

Sincerándose

Terry se había intrigado con lo dicho por Robert, ¿Cómo era que Karen conocía a Candy? Eso lo debía averiguar.

¿Cómo la conociste?

(sin voltear, y peinándose frente al espejo) ¿A quién?

A Candy

La conocí en Florida, antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, ella tuvo que ir con mi tío, el doctor Claise, y cuando supe que venía a ver la obra, traté de impedírselo, no quería que Susana tuviera otra admiradora.

Ella no venía a ver a Susana

Lo sé, me di cuenta, ella estaba desesperada, así que trató de escaparse bajando por una de las ventanas, pero yo la sorprendí

Jajaja, así que bajándose de la ventana ¡Definitivamente si conociste a Candy!, mi tarzán (esto último lo dice para sí mismo)

Perdón ¿dijiste algo?

No, no, ¿y esa fue la única vez que la has visto?

No, también la vi el día del estreno de la obra, alguien le rompió el boleto para entrar, entonces yo la vi y le regalé un pase con mi autógrafo, me felicitó, pero no le creí, yo estaba tan molesta, porque si Susana no hubiera sufrido el accidente, no hubiera sido Julieta, Candy se veía tan feliz, no pensé que…

Si Susana no hubiera tenido el accidente, mis planes se hubieran llevado a cabo.

¿Qué planes?

Ella se quedaría conmigo y no regresaría a Chicago

¿Y su familia?

Nosotros íbamos a formar nuestra familia

Me sorprendió ver que ella pertenece a una familia adinerada, pero por lo que veo, tú ya lo sabías

Por supuesto, entre ella y yo no había secretos

Terry ¡fuiste un tonto! ¡No debiste dejarla!

(Se pone serio) Bueno Karen, gracias por el cumplido, ahora debo retirarme

¿A dónde vas?

A cumplir con mi deber.

En casa de Susana, ésta se encontraba leyendo el periódico

Ahora, si estoy segura de que Terry me ama

¿De qué hablas Susy?

Oh mamá, esa chica, seguramente, Terry era un capricho para ella.

¿De quién hablas Susy?

De la que era novia de Terry, seguramente, él se dio cuenta que ella no lo quería

Señorita Susana, el joven Terry la espera

(Emocionada) ¡Enseguida voy! Ayúdame mamá y cuando esté con él, déjame sola

Está bien querida

Una vez que está junto a Terry, intenta abrazarlo y darle un eso en la boca, pero Terry simplemente la esquiva.

Buenas noches Susana, ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien Terry, gracias; ¿sabes? Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora estoy segura de..

¿Dudas? No sé de que hablas

Ahora sé que regresaste por mí, porque me amas

………. ¿?

Te diste cuenta que para Candy, sólo eras un capricho, que ella no te amaba, tú no puedes estar con alguien así, a ti no te gusta la gente rica

No te entiendo Susana

Mira, aquí dice que Candy es miembro de una familia importante de Chicago.

(Enojado) Susana, querida, Candy, nunca me engañó, ni fui un capricho para ella, y en cuanto a que regresé, es sólo porque me salvaste la vida, pero entiende que yo no te puedo amar

No, no es cierto, ella no te ama, no te amó

¡Deja ya de hablar mal de ella! Ella me ama y yo a ella, y si quieres que siga viniendo a verte, será mejor que no la nombres

Pero ella se fue, te dejó, y tú preferiste quedarte conmigo, ella no te ama, yo si

¡Qué sabes tú de ella y de mí! Candy es única, y como ya vi que estás bien, me retiro

No, Terry, espera (empieza a llorar)

Adiós Susana

…. (Llorando) ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir pensando en ella? Él debe quedarse a mi lado, todos dicen que no sé nada de él, pero lo amo, él me tiene que amar

En su departamento, Terry avienta unas cosas.

Ya estoy harto de esta situación, no soporto seguir con Susana, no se conforma con haberme separado de ella, si no que ahora intenta hablar mal de mi Candy

Mientras tanto en Chicago

Candy, ¿vas a decirle a la tía abuela, que irás al hospital?

Por supuesto que no Patty, le diré que iré con ustedes a pasear, me ayudarán ¿verdad?

Por supuesto Candy, será fácil, le diremos que tú y yo queremos estar más tiempo con Patty

¿Ella no sospecha que sigues trabajando en el hospital?

No, por supuesto que no, Albert y yo hemos sido muy cuidadosos, si se llega a enterar, tal vez no me deje salir.

Jajaja, ¡Cómo si alguien detuviera a Candice White Andley! Seguramente te escaparías por la ventana

Tienes mucha razón Anny

Candy, ¿qué harías si Terry te buscara otra vez?

(Nerviosa) ¡Qué pregunta Patty!, pensé que estábamos hablando de mi trabajo ¿En qué momento cambamos de tema?

Está bien Candy, si no quieres, no respondas

No, está bien, creo que… lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos

¿En serio?

Si Anny, si volviera, quiere decir que aún me ama, y que ella lo ha liberado

¿Y tú lo sigues amando?

(Se sonroja) Si Patty, con toda el alma

Si alguien viniera a decirte que él te espera

Mmm eso lo pensaría, porque Neil, ya una vez me tendió una trampa

¿Una trampa? (Preguntan Anny y Patty al mismo tiempo)

Si, un día, alguien fue a verme y dijo que Terry me esperaba, pero era Neil el que estaba ahí

¿Neil? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Para decirme que me ama, y quiso encerrarme en esa villa, pero por supuesto me escapé, yo no puedo amar a una lagartija como él

Entonces Terry tendría que verte en persona

Si, pero, no creo que eso pase (se pone melancólica)

(Anny y Patty cruzan sus miradas y deciden cambiar de tema) Apúrate Candy, o se te hará tarde para llegar al hospital

Si, ya voy, ahora a decirle a la tía abuela que vamos a salir

Las tres salen en dirección al hospital, mientras Candy entra al trabajo Anny y Patty pasean por la ciudad

Me encantaría ayudar a Candy

A mi igual, pero antes, debemos saber si Terry aún la amaDe eso no tengo la menor duda Anny, él siempre la amó y sé que no la olvidará, así que ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no me gusta verla tan triste

A mi tampoco, ella siempre me ha ayudado y me siento impotente porque no puedo ayudarla.

Ya veremos

Dos corazones y dos pensamientos se unen en una misma pregunta:

-¿Qué estás haciendo amor mío?

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

INICIANDO LA BÚSQUEDA

Después del arduo trabajo en el hospital, Candy reúne con Anny y Patty, aunque el trabajo que le han encomendado por el momento, la tiene muy pensativa

…. ¿Qué le diré a la tía abuela? Necesito ir a Florida para dejarle esos documentos al doctor Claise

Candy ¿te sucede algo?

Ay Patty, del hospital me envían a Florida, pero no sé que le diré a la tía abuela…

Pero Candy recuerda que yo estoy allá, le podemos decir que las he invitado a ti y a Anny a pasar una temporada conmigo

Eso me parece buena idea Candy

Pero y la abuela Martha ¿querrá regresarse tan pronto?

Bien sabes que a mi abuela le encantará ayudarte

Gracias Patty

En ese momento en la mansión

William, es tiempo de que continuemos buscando a tu pequeña hermana

Estoy de acuerdo con usted tía, sólo que no debemos olvidar que tenemos visitas

No me he olvidado, sólo voy a esperar unos días para que podamos continuar con nuestra búsqueda

Tía, no quisiera que se hiciera muchas ilusiones, no sabemos si realmente la podemos encontrar

Tengo que hacer todo el esfuerzo, así lo hubiera deseado mi querido hermano; creo que Candy y las chicas están tardando demasiado

Ya no deben tardar tía, no se preocupe

Toc, toc,

Adelante

Señora Elroy, la señorita Candy acaba de llegar y desea hablar con usted

Hazla pasar

Si señora, con permiso

(Entra Candy) Tía abuela, necesito decirle algo

Si, dime

(Nerviosa) Patty nos ha invitado a Anny y a mi a pasar unos días en Florida

¿Se van tan pronto? Pensé que su estancia aquí sería más larga, ¿Acaso no les ha gustado como se les ha tratado?

No, no es eso tía, es que dejó algunos pendientes y necesita regresar

Y aprovechó para invitarlas, ¿qué opinas William?

¡Albert! No te vi

Candy ya te he dicho que le llames William

Si, perdón tía

Está bien, vayan, creo que necesitas hacer ese viaje

Gracias tía (Sale Candy)

William este es el momento que esperábamos, mientras Candy no está, podemos iniciar la búsqueda y no tendrás que decirle que harás

Ella sabe que debo viajar constantemente por los negocios

Si, pero no que yo voy a acompañarte, aunque se me hace muy raro, la invitación tan repentina de Patty

Son cosas de chicas tía

¿Por dónde quiere empezar a buscar?

Por el Hogar de Pony, por supuesto

¿Sigue con la idea de que Candy yo somos hermanos?

Es sólo una teoría, tú mismo no me negarás que se parece mucho a Rose Mary

Si en eso tiene razón, ella se parece mucho a mi hermana

Por ahora empezaremos la búsqueda; después averiguaré, qué es lo que Candy y tú me ocultan

(Sorprendido) ¿Nosotros?, No le ocultamos nada tía

No te creo, pero como te dije, después lo investigaré

Y descubrirá que no le escondemos nada

En la habitación de Candy

Pensé que sería más difícil convencer a la tía abuela

Vamos Candy, ella no creería que Patty iba a mentir

Por supuesto que no y mucho menos si mi abuela le reafirma la invitación, también puede ir Archi

Oh patty qué cosas dices

Esa es una buena idea, Anny

¿Tú también Candy? En todo caso también invitaremos a Albert ¿no, Patty?

¿A a Albert?

Si Patty, a Albert

No sé si quiera

Anny, Patty, no creo que Albert vaya, estaba con la tía abuela, y me parece que hablaban de negocios, seguramente, lo estaba mandando a algún lado y por eso aceptó tan rápido que nos fuéramos con Patty

¡Pero qué chicas tan lindas!

Hola Archi, pasa, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti

Supongo que estaban hablando bien

Jaja ¡Claro que sí! Pensábamos en que nos acompañaras a Florida

¿A Florida? Y a que se debe tan repentino viaje

Verás, Candy necesita ir allá por los asuntos que tú ya sabes, y entonces Patty sugirió que le dijera a la tía que nos invitaba a Florida

Entiendo, entonces, déjenme buscar mis mejores prendas para viajar con ustedes

Archi, no cambias

Y no lo haré gatita

Al día siguiente todos ellos parten rumbo a Florida, y es entonces cuando la tía abuela y Albert emprenden su viaje en dirección al hogar de Pony

¿Encontrarán las respuestas que buscan?

Continuará

Gracias a todas las lindas lectoras silenciosas que leen mi fic, espero cumplir sus expectativas.

Maly, Judith, Dianis, gracias por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

ENCONTRANDO RESPUESTAS

Hogar de Pony

Albert y la tía abuela, al fin han llegado al Hogar de Pony, él está algo nervioso, siente que la tía abuela se ha hecho demasiadas ilusiones, suponiendo que Candy puede ser su hermana menor a quien secuestraron siendo una bebé; en cambio, la tía abuela Elroy, está cada vez más convencida de que Candy es la hija de su difunto hermano, ¡se parece tanto a Rose Mary! Y ese parecido no puede ser una casualidad.

William, deja que sea yo la que hable con la señorita Pony y la Hermana María

Si así lo quiere tía, así será, pero recuerde que tal vez lo que usted piensa no sea así, a lo mejor Candy no es mi hermana

¿A ti no te agradaría que así fuera?

Por supuesto que sí tía, Candy siempre ha sido para mi una hermana y ella siempre me ha visto como su hermano, así que nada me gustaría más que lo que usted piensa resultara ser cierto

Verás que tengo razón, después de que lo comprobemos, leeremos la última petición de mi hermano, si la encontráramos, y todavía falta averiguar quién querría hacernos tanto daño, secuestrando a la pequeña

Aquí el misterio es ¿Por qué nunca pidieron un rescate? ¿Qué pretendían al secuestrarla?

Eso es lo que siempre quisimos saber, si hubiera sido por dinero, la habrían devuelto, todos saben que los Andley podíamos pagar un rescate

Bien tía, un paso a la vez, hemos llegado al Hogar de Pony, dejaré que sea usted quien haga las preguntas

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se sorprenden un poco al ver llegar a Albert acompañado de la señora Andley

Buenos días, adelante, pasen por favor

¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

Candy está bien, Hermana María, Señorita Pony, ella se fue con Anny y Patty a Florida, volverá pronto, pero antes déjenme presentarles a mi tía

Mucho gusto señora Andley

El gusto es mío Señorita Pony

Tomen asiento por favor

Gracias

Señorita Pony, Hermana María, lo que vengo a decirles es muy delicado, me gustaría que todo quedara entre nosotros, por supuesto, la familia se enterará, pero nadie más debe saberlo.

Cuente con nuestra discreción Señora Andley, pero por favor, díganos qué es lo que ocurre

(Mientras la hermana María les sirve café a ambos) Resulta que hace algunos años, mi familia sufrió porque secuestraron a mi pequeña sobrina, cuando conocí a Candy me recordó tanto a Rose Mary, que enseguida pensé que podría ser ella, mi nieta desaparecida, pero, las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar de parecer, estaba enojada con Candy, cuando había comenzado a quererla, y después de lo de Anthony, ella decidió alejarse, luego creí que volvería con nosotros, después de estar en Londres, pero se volvió a ir, se convirtió en enfermera y dijo que no quería ser más una Andley, eso siempre me dolió, pero no quería demostrárselo, pero cada vez que la veo, el parecido entre ella y Rose Mary, se acentúa más, además hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla

¿Qué desea que hagamos señora?

Hermana María, sólo deseo ver algo que ustedes tengan de Candy, de cuando la encontraron

Es difícil guardar algunas cosas de los niños que nos traen, pero Candy ha sido tan especial para nosotras, que guardamos con mucho cariño, su ropa, el moisés y la muñeca con que la abandonaron

¿Podrían ustedes hacer el favor de enseñármelos?

Por supuesto señora Andley, pasen por aquí por favor

La señorita Pony y la Hermana María los guían hasta la habitación en donde guardan las cosas de Candy.

Señora Andley con esta ropita encontramos a Candy

Si y allá están el moisés y la muñeca

La tía abuela observa detenidamente los accesorios con los que encontraron a Candy, hasta que al fin exclama:

Efectivamente, mis sospechas son ciertas, Candy es una auténtica Andley

¿Está segura tía?

Completamente William, tal vez no pudieron deshacerse de todo, algo les habrá pasado a quienes la secuestraron, díganme señorita Pony, Hermana María, ¿nunca se preguntaron si Candy había sido secuestrada?

No, cuando nosotras la encontramos junto con… la otra bebé, dimos por hecho que la habían abandonado

Lo único es que Candy no traía una nota, pero hay tantas personas que no saben leer ni escribir

Comprendo, pero ahora si estoy completamente segura que Candy es una Andley y es tu hermana William

¿Candy, mi hermana? Tal vez por eso simpatizamos desde el primer momento, cuando la vi aquí en la colina

¿Conocía a Candy?

Si, la vi por primera vez en la colina, ella lloraba y después de que me vio con el traje típico de Escocia, sonrió, y le dije que era más cuando reía que cuando lloraba, vine aquí, porque ese lugar me traía recuerdos, aunque son muy vagos

Eso no me lo habías contado William

Pero tía ¿no cree que debería tener el escudo de los Andley?

No, si alguien no deseaba que se supiera quién era esa niña, ahora sólo falta saber, quién fue la persona que la arrancó de nuestro lado, señorita Pony, Hermana María, sólo deseo pedirles un favor, ahora que sabemos que Candy es una Andley, quisiera que la dejaran con nosotros

Señora Andley si lo que usted trata de decir es que nos olvidemos de Candy, no le podremos cumplir esa promesa, ella es muy importante para nosotras y todos los niños

Entiendo, gracias por todo señorita Pony, Hermana María, cuento con su discreción, hasta que podamos hablar con Candy

Cuente con nosotras señora, seremos muy discretas

Nos da mucho gusto saber que al fin Candy ha encontrado a su familia

Hasta luego y gracias por todo

Hasta luego, señora, Albert

Hasta luego, nos veremos pronto

Una vez en el auto, la tía abuela derrama algunas lágrimas de felicidad, al fin ha encontrado a su sobrina perdida, no sabe como va a reaccionar Candy cuando lo sepa, pero está segura que lo entenderá

William, ahora que sabemos que Candy es una Andley, quiero que deje de trabajar en el hospital

¿Cómo dice tía? No sé de que me está hablando

Sí que lo sabes William, yo sé que ella sigue trabajando de enfermera y que tú la apoyas, también sé que por eso fue el viaje imprevisto a Florida, si no dije nada, es porque necesitaba saber la verdad

Pero Candy no va a aceptar dejar de trabajar en el hospital

Será por el momento William, quiero que esté más cerca de mi

Está bien tía, hablaré con ella cuando regrese

¡No! Hablaremos los dos con ella, primero le diremos todo la historia y luego le pediré que esté conmigo

Está bien tía

Después me encargaré de investigar quién fue capaz de secuestrarla y por qué

CONTINUARÅ


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo vii

Unos días en florida

Es un hermoso día soleado en Florida, el doctor Claise, espera a Candy, aún recuerda la última vez que la vio, aunque él pensaba que ya no la vería más, pues después de ahí se iría a Nueva York a ver a esa persona tan importante en su vida.

(toc, toc) Doctor Claise, tiene una visita

Bien, hazla pasar a mi despacho, iré enseguida

Si, doctor

Una vez en su despacho

Buenos días tío ¿Cómo está?

¡Karen! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

A mi también me da gusto verte, tío

Oh, no es eso Karen, es sólo que no esperaba que vinieras

Tuve unos días libres y decidí venir a verte, pero creo que esperas a alguien ¿o me equivoco?

Efectivamente, espero a Candy, ¿la recuerdas?

¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! La vi en Nueva York, en el estreno de la obra

Así que asistió, pero entonces …

Hubo unos problemas allá, y se regresó a Chicago, (pensativa) tío, necesito que me hagas un favor

¿Qué favor quieres Karen?

No le digas a Candy que estoy aquí, hasta que sea el momento adecuado, supongo que se quedará aquí

No le diré, he dispuesto una habitación para ella, pero realmente no sé si se quedará

Bueno, de todas formas, no le informes de mi presencia

Está bien Karen, no le diré, sólo espero que no te portes mal con ella

Para nada tío, le debo una disculpa por haberme portado mal con ella cuando estuvo aquí, así que espero poder disculparme con ella

Pero si no quieres que se entere que estás aquí ¿Cómo te vas a disculpar?

Yo me entiendo tío

Estás muy misteriosa Karen, bueno pero si no quieres que te vea, debes apresurarte a esconderte, ella no debe tardar en llegar.

Eso haré tío, gracias, también necesito que me ayudes en algo. ¿Puedes escuchar mi plan?

Si lo haré, escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, sólo espero que no se trate de algo indebido, sabes que eres mi sobrina preferida, nunca te puedo negar nada. (Así, Karen le cuenta su plan al doctor).

Mientras tanto en casa de Patty

Candy, creo que deberías quedarte unos días aquí

Estoy de acuerdo con la abuela

Yo también concuerdo con Patty y la abuela, si nos quedamos unos días aquí, la tía abuela no sospechará nada

Ellas tienen razón Candy, si la tía abuela se entera que le hemos mentido, a ti y a mí, nos vigilará siempre, y no confiará ni en Patty, ni en Anny, ni siquiera en la abuela Martha.

Creo que tienen razón, siento tanto haberlos hecho mentir

¡Pero si es algo emocionante! En mi vida había hecho algo así, Patty, aprende a ser como Candy

¡Oh abuela! Pero Candy es más valiente que yo

A eso me refiero, debes dejar de ser tan tímida

Martha, creo que no soy una buena influencia para Patty

Por supuesto que si, Candy, te lo dije una vez, me hubiera encantado tener una amiga como tú.

Gracias Martha, pero ahora debo ir con el doctor Claise, ya es tarde y debe estar esperándome

Nosotros te acompañaremos y después de que entregues los documentos, daremos un paseo

Gracias chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes

Y así todos se dirigen hacia la casa del doctor Claise

- Doctor, tiene una visita

- Hazla pasar por favor.

- Enseguida

La mucama va con Candy y la hace pasar

Señorita pase por favor, el doctor la está esperando

Gracias

¡Candy, pero que gusto volver a ver!

¡Hola doctor Claise, a mi también me da mucho gusto!

Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver

Le traigo los documentos que le envía el doctor Leonard

Gracias Candy, he preparado una habitación para ti

Oh doctor Leonard, lo siento, pero no me quedaré aquí, vine con unos amigos…

Tus amigos también son bienvenidos aquí

Gracias doctor, pero Patty, mi amiga tiene una casa aquí y nos estamos hospedando ahí

Entiendo, y dime Candy, ¿Fuiste a Nueva York?

Si fui a ver la obra

¿Y cómo te fue?

Preferiría no hablar de eso

¿Tan mal te fue? Oh disculpa, me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida.

No doctor, discúlpeme usted a mi, no fue mi intención hablarle así, es sólo que no pasó lo que esperaba

¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

Iba a ver a Terry, él era mi novio, me había invitado al estreno de la obra, pensé que nos quedaríamos juntos para siempre

¿Y qué pasó entonces? Recuerdo que estabas muy emocionada y cuando Karen se fue..

Ella tomó el lugar de la otra actriz Susana Marlowe, hubo un accidente, ella salvó a Terry

Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con qué tus planes hayan cambiado

Ella ama a Terry, le salvó la vida, se quedó inválida y yo no podía interponerme entre ellos

Pero ella si se interpuso entre ustedes, ¿entonces se lo dejaste?

Regresé a Chicago, le pedí que fuera feliz

Candy, dime una cosa ¿ya lo olvidaste o aún lo amas?

No lo he olvidado, pero lo nuestro no puede ser

Y él, amaba a esa actriz

No, no lo creo, él me amaba

Entonces no creo que sea feliz, y tú tampoco lo eres

Pero le salvó la vida

Eso no cambia los sentimientos de nadie y ella debió entender que hacía mal

Oh doctor Claise (está a punto de llorar)

Lo siento Candy, no era mi intención ponerte triste

No se preocupe doctor, estoy bien

¿Te quedarás en Florida?

Si, estaré aquí unos días

Me gustaría que volvieras a visitarme

Lo haré doctor, gracias

Mientras Candy y el doctor Leonard hablaban en la sala, donde la esperaban Patty, Anny y Archi, entra Karen y los saluda.

Buenos días

Buenos días señorita

Karen, Karen Claise

Ah ¿es usted familiar del doctor?

Si, soy su sobrina, y ustedes son…

Archibald Cornwell, pero puede decirme Archi y ellas son Patricia O'Brien, y Anny Britter

Es un placer conocerlos, ¿esperan a mi tío?

En realidad estamos esperando a Candy

¿A Candy? ¿Ustedes la conocen?

Si nosotros somos sus amigos, ¿usted la conoce?

Si, la conocí hace más o menos un año, Patricia, ¿verdad?

Puede decirme Patty, yo la he visto en otro lado

Soy actriz

Entonces ¿usted también conoce a Terry?

Si, él y yo fuimos protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta

Así que conoces a Grandchester, ha de estar muy feliz, siendo un actor famoso, mientras que Candy…

¡Archi, no empieces!

Vamos Anny, tú y yo sabemos que mientras Terry está muy feliz, Candy no lo es

Eso no es cierto, Terry no es feliz

¿Por qué estás segura de eso?

Recuerda que soy su compañera, y he visto que aún ama a Candy

También Candy lo sigue amando

Anny

Es la verdad Archi, ella misma nos lo dijo ¿verdad Patty?

Así es

Me gustaría platicar después con ustedes ¿Estarán mucho tiempo en Florida?

Algunos días si

Bien, los veré luego, yo no voy a estar mucho tiempo, sólo pedí unos días, ah, un favor, no le digan a Candy que me han visto, será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, no se lo diremos

Karen se va, y a los pocos minutos aparece Candy

Bien chicos, ya cumplí con mi deber, ahora vamos a divertirnos

Si vamos Candy

Los cuatro se van a pasear por Florida

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ViiI

¿AL FIN L IBRE?

NUEVA YORK

Vaya, vaya, al fin apareces Karen Claise

No pensé que me extrañarías tanto Grandchester

¿Y quién dijo que te extrañé?

Tu actitud me lo está diciendo, pero no me veas así

Si lo dije es porque estás atrasando los ensayos

Anda confiésalo, extrañabas a la única persona con la que puedes hablar de ella

(Serio) La verdad, si, eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar libremente de Candy

¿La extrañas?

Por supuesto, daría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver

¿Cualquier cosa? Entonces voy a tener que hacer una larga lista

¿De qué hablas?

Yo me entiendo Grandchester, pero dime si la extrañas tanto y la sigues amando ¿Por qué sigues con Susana?

Tengo un deber que cumplir con ella, como sabes, me salvó la vida

Y tú hubieras querido que no te la salvara, ¿cierto? Porque te salvó la vida físicamente, pero por dentro estás muriendo lentamente

Así que Karen Claise me está analizando, pero tienes razón, hubiera preferido que no me salvara la vida, así estaría ahora con ella, y ahora dime ¿dónde estabas?

Eres un entrometido Grandchester

¿Acaso tú no lo eres conmigo? También tengo derecho a saber.

Fui a Florida, a visitar a mi tío, y conocí a unos amigos, los invité a quedarse en la casa de mi tío, pero Patty, vive allá

¿Patty?

¿Pasa algo? (Pregunta mientras observa la reacción de Terry)

No, nada, yo también conocí a una chica llamada Patty

Que no es Candy, la mujer que amas

Por supuesto, Patty era una amiga de ella y mi compañera del colegio

¿Compañera del colegio? ¿Así la conociste?

Eso mi querida Karen, no te lo pienso decir, ya te he dicho demasiado

Está bien Terry, no preguntaré más, ¿entonces irás con Susana?

No tengo otro remedio que visitarla, pero mis brazos cada día pesan más, si hubiera sido a mi a quien cayeran las luces, estaría con ella

Aún puedes estar con ella

No creo que me aceptaría, aunque me amara, ella no aceptaría que Susana sufriera

¿Y ustedes si deben sufrir? Son un par de necios

Tal vez

¿Y si ella siguiera pensando en ti?

Eso no lo sé, pero yo aún la recuerdo y la amo, y si pudiera, estaría con ella

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que Susana los ha observado y escuchado

….. Terry, aún sigues pensando en ella, ¿por qué? Así no quiero que sigas conmigo, debo dejarlo libre, nunca quise hacerte daño (Se va)

Más tarde en la casa de las Marlowe

Susi, hija, arréglate que ya debe venir Terry en camino

Mamá, de que me sirve arreglarme, él no me ama

Por supuesto que sí, Susi

No, él sólo está aquí porque siente que tiene un debe conmigo y yo así no quiero que siga conmigo

Pero Susi, si tú estás muy bella, se tuvo que haber enamorado de ti

No mamá. Él ama a otra persona

Susi

Mamá, cuando llegue, quiero hablar a solas con él por favor.

¿Vas a estar bien?

Por supuesto madre, estaré bien

Señorita Susana, el joven Terry quiere verla

Hazlo pasar

Si señorita

La mucama va en busca de Terry y lo lleva hacia Susana

Buenas noches Susana

Buenas noches Terry ¿Cómo te fue en el teatro?

Muy bien, gracias

Terry ¿aún la amas?

Si, aún la amo, perdona Susana, pero no puedo dejar de amarla

Nunca me amarás ¿verdad?

No, no puedo

Entonces será mejor que te vayas, búscala, y sé feliz

(Sorprendido) ¿Qué dices Susana?

Que te libero del compromiso, vete con ella y que sean muy felices

Gracias Susana, y perdóname por no poder amarte

No te preocupes, algún día encontraré quien me ame, adiós Terry

Adiós Susana

Y así Terry se va del lado de Susana, sintiendo que se le quita un gran peso de encima

Continuará

Grandchester y Seiya -Moon, gracias por leer y a todas las chicas que leen en silencio, espero les siga gustando la historia.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo ix

Revelando un secreto

Candy, Anny, Patty, Archi y la abuela Martha regresaron de Florida, comentaban lo bien que la habían pasado esos días ahí, la voz de Dorothy y George, los detuvieron

Señorita Candy, la tía abuela y el señor William, la esperan en la biblioteca, señoritas, señora, Dorothy se encargará de llevarlas a las habitaciones que se les han asignado

Síganme por favor, señora, señoritas

Gracias Dorothy

Señorito Archi, a usted también lo esperan en la biblioteca

¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

George ¿Nos puede decir para qué nos quieren en la biblioteca?

Señorita Candy, el señor y la señora desean hablar con ustedes en privado, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, por favor síganme

George sabemos donde está la biblioteca.

Pero George ignora el comentario de Archi y camina delante de ellos, Candy está muy nerviosa, no sabe qué es lo que van a decirle.

Pasen por favor

Candy, Archi, me alegra que hayan vuelto, siéntense por favor

Al… William, tía abuela, ¿ocurre algo?

(molesto) Si por favor, dígannos a qué se debe tanto misterio.

Archi, hay algo que no te hemos dicho, y que se ha guardado como un secreto, yo tuve dos hermanas, una era Rose Mary, la madre de Anthony, y había otra

¿Otra hermana? Pero ¿en dónde está?

A mi hermana pequeña la secuestraron y la tía se dio a la tarea de buscarla, por varios años

¿Y por qué no me habían dicho nada, Otear y Anthony lo sabían?

No, ellos tampoco lo supieron, era un secreto, yo les pedí a todos que fuera así

¿Por qué tía abuela?

Nadie debía saber que la estaba buscando

¿Y ya la encontraron?

Un momento, esa plática sólo es para ustedes, no sabía que Albert, perdón William tuviera otra hermana y les agradezco que me incluyan en esta plática, aunque sólo soy una Andley porque me adoptaron

Calma Candy, deja que la tía abuela termine de hablar

Candice, por favor, no interrumpas

Lo siento tía abuela

Archi, preguntabas si ya la encontramos, si ya la hemos encontrado

¿En dónde está? Quiero conocerla

Ya la conocemos Archi, desde hace mucho tiempo

¿La conocemos? Y desde hace mucho tiempo ¿quién es William?

Archi, la hermana menor de William, es Candy

Candy y Archi se quedan asombrados ante el comentario de la tía abuela, y es Candy quien rompe el silencio.

¿Qué yo soy la hermana menor de Albert?

Así es pequeña, tú eres mi hermana menor, por eso me recordabas tanto a Rose Mary, eres una verdadera Andley, Candy

Eso es verdad Candy, tú eres la sobrina que tanto he buscado, y pensar que estabas tan cerca

Tía abuela, William, pero quién la secuestró

Eso es lo que seguimos investigando Archi, pero debemos ser cautelosos

Pero Candy, te has quedado sin palabras

Es que no puedo creer que yo sea una Andley de verdad

Candy

Si tía abuela

Mañana nos iremos a Lakewood, por supuesto tus invitadas irán con nosotros

¿A Lakewood? Pero yo no puedo ir

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debes ir al hospital? Si Candy, lo sé todo, que aún trabajabas en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, ya hablé con el doctor Leonard y le dije que ya no trabajarías más ahí

¿Cómo lo supo? (dirige una mirada a Albert, pues supone que él se lo dijo)

No mires a William, él no me ha dicho nada, yo siempre lo he sabido, ustedes creen que me pueden ocultar todo, pero no es así, también sé que fuiste a Florida por trabajo y que todos estaban de acuerdo en engañarme

Pero tía abuela, debo ir a terminar el trabajo

No, Candy, ya te lo dije, una Andley no debe trabajar

Pero…

No hay peros Candy, mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia Lakewood

Debo avisarles a Anny y Patty

Por eso no se preocupe señorita Candy, Dorothy ya se los debe haber informado

Candy

Dígame tía

Aún no se los puedes decir, todo lo haremos en Lakewood, ellas y los Legan se enterarán allá

¿Los Legan?

Si Candy, Elisa, Neil y sus padres también son de la familia y se lo comunicaremos

La tía abuela se acerca a Candy y la abraza, Candy se siente extraña, pero al mismo tiempo se siente feliz, al fin sabe quien es su familia y sabe que sus padres no la abandonaron como siempre creyó

Ahora Candy, ve a descansar

Si tía

Con permiso tía abuela, yo también me retiro

Si Archi, tú también debes descansar

Al salir, Archi le dice a Candy

Candy, me da tanto gusto que tú seas de la familia, tal vez por eso siempre me has agradado

Gracias Archi, yo también estoy feliz de que sea así, ustedes siempre han sido una familia para mí, ¿por qué sonríes así Archi?

Quiero ver la cara de Elisa, cuando se entere de que tú eres una auténtica Andley, jajaja

Oh Archi, pero que malo eres, jajaja

Así Archi y Candy se dirigen a sus habitaciones, aunque Candy se pregunta, ¿qué pensarán los Legan? ¿Elisa seguirá molestándola?

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD

Anny y Patty, esperan impacientes a Candy, ambas se preguntan a qué se debe que tengan que ir a Lakewood.

¿Cómo hará Candy para ir mañana al hospital?

No lo sé Anny, pero todo esto es muy raro, lo que debemos hacer es dejar nuestras cosas preparadas ¿cómo será Lakewood?

Es hermoso, yo ya estuve allá, cuando mis padres me llevaron a conocer a los Legan, en ese tiempo Candy trabajaba…

Si, ella me lo ha contado

Supongo que Candy querrá montar a caballo

Señoritas, la tía abuela Elroy manda decir que el carruaje que las llevará a Lakewood, ya está listo

¿Nos vamos hoy?

Si señorita Patty, la señora Martha ya está enterada y las espera en el carruaje, señorita Anny, sus padres ya están enterados de que irá a Lakewood

Gracias Dorothy, enseguida vamos ¿dónde está Candy?

La señorita Candy está con la señora Elroy, ellas irán en otro carruaje, con permiso, me retiro

Pasa Dorothy, Anny hay que darnos prisa, la abuela Martha estará impaciente

Si Patty

Ayudadas por unos sirvientes Anny y Patty se dirigen al carruaje

Anny, Patty, ¿ustedes saben por qué vamos a Lakewood?

No abuela, sé lo que estás pensando, esto complica los planes que hicimos en Florida

Eso es verdad, pero Archi nos puede ayudar a avisarle a Karen

La única ventaja es que ellos aún están presentando la obra

Ahora nos corresponde saber qué es lo que nos dirán en Lakewood

Abuela, eres muy curiosa

Jajaja (se ríen las tres)

Una vez en Lakewood, la tía abuela le da recomendaciones a Candy

Candy, debes estar puntual a la hora de la comida, Dorothy ya tiene listo el vestido que usarás esta tarde, y no debes hablar hasta que yo termine de decir todo

Si tía Elroy

Ahora ve a descansar, después de que hayamos hablado con ellos, quiero tener una plática a solas contigo

Si tía, con permiso

Candy sale a caminar un rato por el jardín, de pronto se encuentra con Elisa

Candy ¿Qué hiciste para que la tía abuela dijera que eres la hermana menor de William?

Yo no hice nada Elisa, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Aunque la tía abuela te haya presentado como la hermana de William, no dejas de ser una huérfana, dama de establo (molesta)

Di lo que quieras Elisa, y si ya terminaste, con tu permiso, me retiro

Ya verá esa dama de establo, ella no es una Andley

Candy se dirige a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Elisa se retira indignada y molesta.

Pasan las horas y todos esperan el comedor a Candy y a la tía abuela

¿Por qué la tía abuela hace que esperemos a Candy?

Elisa, por favor compórtate

Pero mamá, si ella no es más que una huérfana, oh disculpa Anny, no te quise ofender

No te preocupes Elisa, no me ofendes

¿Elisa? ¿Usted es amiga de mi nieta? No recuerdo haberla conocido, Candy y Anny son muy amigas de Patty

Yo estudié con Patty en el colegio San Pablo, no sé como permite que Patty se lleve con ellas

Ellas han sido muy buenas con Patty, señorita

Elisa, estás hablando demasiado

Tú siempre la defiendes Archi, mejor dedícate a Anny o ¿acaso no la has olvidado? Anny, deberías tener más cuidado con Candy

¡Basta Elisa!

Papá

Recuerda que sólo somos invitados de la tía abuela, compórtate

En esos momentos, la tía abuela baja acompañada de Candy, la cual lleva un vestido de seda de color azul turquesa y el cabello suelto, sostenido tan sólo con un lazo del mismo color del vestido; Albert va hacia ellas y toma del brazo a Candy, Neil se pone furioso al ver que Candy le sonríe a Albert, pero lo disimula

Buenas tardes a todos, enseguida empezaremos a comer, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles, así que, les agradeceré que después del almuerzo, pasen al estudio, Dorothy

Si señora (empieza a servir)

Candy se sienta entre Albert y Archi, la comida transcurre en silencio, después se dirigen todos al estudio, mientras tienen en sus manos una taza de té.

Tía abuela, ¿qué es lo que nos quiere decir?

Elisa por favor

Los he reunido hoy aquí para informarles que he encontrado a la hermana perdida de William

¿De qué hermana habla tía abuela?

Neil, no interrumpas por favor

Perdón tía abuela

Ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de sus padres, sabía que William tuvo otra hermana, además de Rose Mary, ella fue secuestrada, pero al fin dimos con ella

Tía abuela ¿está segura que es la hermana de William, qué pasa si es una impostora?

Querida Sara, estoy muy segura que es la hermana de William

¿Tiene algo que la identifique?

Por supuesto

¿Y quién es, dónde está?

Elisa, Neil, Sara, dejen que hable la tía abuela

Esto lo supimos William y yo hace algunos días, siempre la estuvimos buscando, pero hasta ahora es que la hemos podido encontrar, la hermana menor de William es Candy

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puede ser verdad! Candy no es más que una dama de establo

(La madre de Elisa y Neil deja caer su taza, nerviosa) Pero tía abuela Elroy ¿está segura? Yo no creo que Candy sea la hermana de William

Lo es Sara

Así que mi Candy, es en verdad una Andley

Yo no soy tu Candy, Neil

Si antes pensaba casarme contigo, ahora lo seguiré haciendo

Y yo ya te lo dije ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Anny, Patty y la abuela Martha abrazan a Candy, llenas de felicidad

Oh Candy, qué gusto me da que en verdad seas una Andley

Gracias Patty

Te lo mereces Candy, eres una persona excepcional

Martha, muchas gracias

Candy, a mi también me da mucho gusto

Anny

Candy, si antes ya te había tomado cariño, ese cariño se incrementa

Gracias Señor Legan

Si me disculpan, deseo tener una plática a solas con Candy y William

Si tía abuela

Elisa y su madre aún no pueden creer la noticia, en cambio Neil está muy contento al igual que su padre

Anny, Patty, la abuela Martha y Archi se dirigen al jardín, mientras tanto en el estudio.

Candy, mi hermano deseaba que te protegiera siempre y eso voy a hacer, William estará muy ocupado y es mi deber velar por ti

Gracias tía Elroy se lo agradezco

Déjame continuar, me alegra el haberte encontrado, pero es muy probable que yo no esté mucho tiempo aquí, ya eres una señorita en edad casadera, así que he decidido que te cases con Neil

Eso no tía, yo no lo amo

Tía Elroy, ese tema ya lo habíamos platicado, Candy se casará con quien ella elija

William, tú bien sabes que en nuestra clase, las mujeres se deben casar con quien uno elija

Pero yo no quiero casarme con Neil

¡Eres una Andley, Candy! Y te casarás con Neil, al menos que tengas otro pretendiente que sea digno de la familia.

Candy siente que se hunde bajo el piso ¿Qué hará para evitar esa boda con Neil?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Xi

HACIENDO UN PLAN

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas fluyen abundantemente en Candy, y sale corriendo hacia su habitación, ella no piensa casarse con Neil, no lo ama y en su corazón aún está latente ese hermoso sentimiento que siente hacia Terry

….. Oh Terry, si no hubiera sucedido lo de Susana, ya estaríamos juntos para siempre y no me obligarían a casarme con Neil, ¡No, no! No lo voy a permitir, me iré enseguida, no importa si soy una Andley, no me obligarán a casarme con él

Anny y Patty ven a Candy que entra a su habitación llorando, ellas la siguen y le preguntan el motivo de su angustia

Candy ¿podemos saber que te pasa? Hace un momento te veías tan feliz

Patty tiene razón Candy, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te pone tan triste ser una Andley?

(Tratando de reanimarse) No es eso chicas, si yo estoy feliz, de ser una Andley, que Albert sea mi hermano, siempre lo sentí así, pero…

Pero entonces que pasa

Anny, no la interrumpas

La tía Elroy dice que como soy una Andley y además estoy en edad de formar una familia, entonces debo casarme con Neil.

Pero tú no lo amas

Y nunca lo haré, sé que debo perdonar, pero son tantas cosas las que Neil me hizo, desde el primer día que llegué a su casa, en el colegio, si no hubiera sido por Terry

¡Terry! Exclaman las dos al mismo tiempo

¿Qué pasa con Terry?

Candy, tú aún lo amas ¿verdad?

Terry es el amor de mi vida, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser

¿Y no te puedes librar del compromiso?

La tía Elroy dice que si tengo un pretendiente digno de la familia, entonces no me casaría con Neil, pero yo no tengo ninguno, así que he decidido irme lejos.

Candy, ¿Y si le dices a la tía abuela que te deje pensarlo?

¿Pensarlo? Anny, por Dios, yo no tengo nada que pensar, no me casaré con Neil

Anny tiene razón Candy, dile que lo pensarás, nosotras te ayudaremos

Anny, Patty, están muy misteriosas hoy ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

No es nada Candy, Patty y yo tenemos que salir, te lo íbamos a decir

Si Candy, mi abuela necesita que la acompañemos a unas diligencias

¿Y por qué no me dijeron? Yo quiero ir con ustedes

Candy, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí (ambas se lanzan una mirada cómplice)

¿Qué me están ocultando?

Nada Candy, nosotras nunca te ocultamos nada, ahora será mejor que descanses

Si, tanto llorar te habrá cansado

Muy chistosa Anny, ya averiguaré que me ocultan

Jajaja tal vez lo averigües, tal vez no.

Anny y Patty salen de la habitación de Candy y se dirigen hacia donde está la abuela Martha, Archi también está ahí

Archi, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor

Dime Anny, sabes que no te negaré nada

Bueno, necesitamos que distraigas a Candy, mientras nosotras hablamos con la abuela

Archi, nuestro plan se tiene que adelantar

Cálmate Patty ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

La tía abuela le dijo a Candy que se debe casar con Neil

Y a menos que tenga un pretendiente digno de la familia, entonces la dejará elegir

Ya veo, debemos tener todo listo, para partir a Nueva York

¡Archi! No hables tan fuerte, Candy podría oírte

Perdón

Chicos, lo primero que deberían hacer es comunicarse con esa linda jovencita que conocieron en Florida

Cierto abuela, por eso hemos venido contigo, queremos que nos ayudes con ellos

Ya saben que pueden contar conmigo

Bueno yo voy a ver a Candy, porque a lo mejor se le ocurre venir

Archi va hacia la habitación de Candy y tal como lo había previsto, Candy se dirige hacia la habitación de la abuela Martha

Hola gatita ¿a dónde vas?

Archi, iba a ver a Martha

¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres platicar conmigo?

Oh no Archi, tú sabes que me agrada platicar contigo

Dime Candy ¿qué quería decirte la tía abuela?

¡Es horrible Archi! La tía insiste en casarme con Neil

(enojado) ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Acaso no sabe todo el daño que te ha hecho?

Archi, la tía Elroy siempre ha creído en ellos

¿Qué harás Candy?

Me iré lejos, nadie me obligará a casarme con él

¿No hay otra solución?

Tal vez la hubiera, si tuviera un pretendiente, pero no lo tengo

Yo te ayudaré a conseguir uno Candy, no quiero que te vayas otra vez

Pero ¿a quién Archi?

Mmm, ya se me ocurrirá alguien y esboza una sonrisa misteriosa

Archi tú también estás muy raro hoy

¿Yo también?

Anny y Patty estuvieron muy misteriosas

Vamos Candy, nadie está misterioso hoy, a lo mejor es tu estado de ánimo, ven conmigo, acompáñame a mi portal

¡Al portal de agua! Qué bellos recuerdos, dijiste que no querías mojarte tu camisa

Por supuesto que no, era de una seda muy fina

Jajajaja (ambos se ríen el evocar ese bello recuerdo)

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Albert discute acaloradamente con la tía abuela, él no piensa permitir que Candy sea obligada a casarse con Neil, se lo prometió, ella se casaría por amor.

Por favor tía Elroy, no obligue a Candy a casarse con Neil, ella no lo ama

No sé que defectos pueda encontrarle, Neil es todo un caballero

Tal vez lo haya sido con otras personas, pero no con Candy, siempre le hizo la vida insoportable

Pero ahora está enamorado de ella

¡Eso no importa ahora! Él y Elisa siempre la despreciaron por haber sido criada en el Holgar de Pony, es muy natural que a Candy ni siquiera le agrade como amigo

Pero es el único joven digno de los Andley que se casaría con ella sin buscar el beneficio del dinero

A Candy no le interesa el dinero de los Andley, ella está acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma, no le asusta casarse con alguien que no tenga una fortuna

Ese sería el problema William

No la entiendo tía

Si un don nadie se fijara en Candy, ahora que se sabe que es una Andley la buscaría por la fortuna que poseerá

¿Acaso cree que ella no puede inspirar amor?

No le he conocido ningún pretendiente

Se sorprendería al saber que el hijo de un duque se enamoró de ella, aún sabiendo que era adoptada, se iba a casar con ella

¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

Es algo lardo de contar tía

Creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para que me lo expliques

Así Albert le narra a la tía abuela, lo sucedido entre Candy y Terry.

Nueva York

Grandchester, dime al fin te dignarás contarme lo que te ha ocurrido, tal parece que la felicidad ha vuelto a tu rostro.

Karen ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Al fin Susana me ha dejado libre!

¿Cómo dices? Que Susana te dejó libre, no lo puedo creer, yo tengo mis dudas

No las tengas Karen, ella me ha dicho que me deja libre, que vaya a ver a Candy

¿Y dejarás el trabajo?

Después de terminar la obra, iré a verla

Yo te acompañaré

¿De qué hablas Karen? (levanta una ceja)

Dije que iré contigo, no quiero perderme nada

Terry iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento

Señorita Karen, hay un mensaje para usted, dicen que es urgente.

¿Urgente? Enseguida vuelvo Terry, no se te ocurra escaparte

Vamos Karen, ¿acaso tienes un novio?

Mira Grandchester, después de que resuelva unos asuntos, estoy segura que quedarás en deuda conmigo

¿Me estás imponiendo algo?

Por supuesto querido Terry, a mi no me da miedo que pongas esa cara tan horrible, te hace ver mal, si sigues así, Candy no te reconocerá

Ella me ama así

Ya sé, ya sé, eres su ogro favorito ¿no? Jajaja (Se va antes de que Terry pueda decir algo)

…. Candy, falta poco para que estemos juntos, este fin de semana iré a verte

Los pensamientos de Terry son interrumpidos por Karen, quien regresa entre emocionada y nerviosa

Terruce Grandchester, definitivamente quedarás en deuda conmigo toda tu vida

¿De qué hablas Karen?

Primero te voy a decir que mañana me vas a acompañar a ver a unos amigos y no acepto un no como respuesta

Eres muy persistente ¿no?

Si, lo soy, entonces irás conmigo, no se diga más

Lakewood

La abuela de Martha se dirige hacia el estudio, decidida a hablar con la tía Elroy

Señora Elroy ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Señora Martha, pase por favor, ya me iba, tía con su permiso, me retiro

Pase Martha y tome asiento, dígame ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme?

Quisiera platicar sobre Candy y el compromiso que usted desea que realice

Veo que ya se enteró

Fue por casualidad, sé que en nuestra sociedad, es la costumbre, a mi me pasó y aunque mi esposo fue un hombre muy bueno, yo deseo que Patty se case por amor y no obligada

Entiendo Martha, pero Candy no tiene un novio

Tal vez lo tenga, pero eso ya se verá, después de nuestro regreso, platicaremos de esto

¿A dónde irá?

Debo resolver unos problemitas, Anny y Patty me acompañarán, no tardaremos en regresar, quería agradecerle sus atenciones, pero no me iré por mucho tiempo, así que usted y yo hablaremos

Por supuesto Martha, sabe que son bienvenidas

Si gracias

Archi le cuenta a Albert lo que ellos tienen planeado y él les da su apoyo incondicionalmente, así Anny, Patty, la abuela Martha y Archi parten a Nueva York

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Xii

REENCUENTRO

Nueva York

Karen Claise se encontraba en su camerino en compañía de Terry, cuando le informaron que tenía visitas

Señorita Karen, unos jóvenes piden hablar con usted, dicen que son sus amigos.

Si, los estaba esperando, hágalos pasar por favor

Enseguida señorita

Si quieres que me vaya, sólo dímelo

Por supuesto que no, Terry Grandchester, tú también los conoces y lo que vienen a contarnos, te interesa mucho

¿Así? ¿Cómo es que yo conozco a tus amigos?

Ya lo verás

Se escuchan las voces de unos jóvenes

Hola Karen, desde Florida que no nos vemos

Pasen por favor

Hola Terry

¿Anny?

¿Cómo has estado?

¡Patty!

Vamos tienes que contestarle a las damas, Grandchester o ¿quieres que empecemos una pelea?

Así que el elegante también viene, (buscando ansioso) ¿Y dónde está…

Candy no viene con nosotras joven, pero es de ella de quien queremos hablarle

Señora ¿cómo está?

Bien, todos estamos bien, pero vayamos a nuestro asunto.

También falta Stear

Él no está mas con nosotros, mi hermano fue a la guerra y murió en ella

¡Cuánto lo siento! Era un buen hombre

(Anny decide cambiar el tema, pues sabe que esa plática le hace mal a Patty) Mejor hablemos de Candy

Dime Anny, ¿qué sucede con Candy?

Algo terrible, la tía abuela Elroy quiere que Candy se case con Neil

¿Con Neil? Nunca lo permitiré, seré yo el que se case con Candy

¡Terry! Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo

Y hay una noticia que aún no saben ¿verdad Grandchester? Él ya es absolutamente libre

¿En serio?

Si es verdad, estoy libre para ir con Candy

La tía abuela Elroy no va a tener más remedio que aceptar que tú eres un buen candidato para Candy, digno de nuestra familia

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La tía abuela le dijo a Candy que si ella tenía un pretendiente digno de la familia Andley, entonces no la casaría con Neil

Pero si Candy no quiere hacerlo, no la puede obligar, aunque la hayan adoptado

Bueno, en realidad hay muchas cosas que debes saber

Primero debes saber que Elenor Baker está aquí

¿Qué hace ella aquí Karen?

Ella es parte del plan

¡Elenor Baker! Al fin conoceré a la gran actriz de Broadway, Terry que suerte tienes de conocerla

Y yo creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que saber de mí, también

Así todos ellos incluyendo a la madre de Terry, platican todo lo sucedido en esos días y él les dice quién es en realidad Elenor Baker en su vida

Lakewood

Señorita Candy, la esperan a desayunar

Ya voy Dorothy, lo siento, me quedé dormida

Apúrese señorita, la tía abuela está impaciente

Ya estoy lista Dorothy, disculpa

Una vez en el comedor

Candy, ¿qué has decidido?

Tía Elroy, déjeme pensar lo que me ha propuesto

¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a casarte con Neil?

Eso todavía no lo decido tía, por eso le estoy pidiendo tiempo

Está bien Candy, te daré tiempo para pensarlo, pero él es un buen candidato para ser tu esposo

Tía Elroy no la presione

William, ya oíste que está pensando en aceptarlo

No tía, ella le ha pedido tiempo, pero por favor no la presione

Está bien, no la presionaré, le daré un tiempo, para que decida, más bien acepte a Neil

Tía

Como he terminado el desayuno, con su permiso me retiro a mis habitaciones, Candy, William, confío en que ambos hagan lo correcto

Si tía, no se preocupe

Una vez que la tía abuela se ha retirado

Bien Candy, ahora dime ¿por qué le dijiste que te diera tiempo?

Porque Anny, Patty y Archi, me pidieron que le dijera eso a la tía, sólo espero que ellos sepan lo que hacen

Yo estoy seguro que así será

Oh no, Albert, ¿tú también?

Yo también qué, pequeña

Que todos están muy extraños estos días, iré a cabalgar un rato ¿Me acompañas?

Te alcanzo luego, ahora tengo que ver unos asuntos pendientes

Está bien, me cambiaré e iré a cabalgar

Que te diviertas hermanita

Candy cabalga hacia el pequeño lago que está cerca de la casa, se baja del caballo, y se sienta a las orillas de éste cuando de pronto:

Así que aquí estabas

¡Neil! (se para rápidamente) ¿qué haces aquí?

Quería verte

Pues ya me viste, ahora vete

No (se acerca a ella), quiero decirte una vez más que yo te amo

Y yo una vez más te digo, que yo nunca te amaré

Yo haré que me ames (la abraza)

¡Suéltame Neil! (intenta soltarse pero no puede hacerlo)

No te soltaré hasta que digas que me amas

Nunca ¿lo oyes? Nunca, suéltame

Acaso no escuchaste que la señorita te ha pedido que la sueltes

… Esa es la voz de

¡Terry!

Hola pecosa, suéltala Legan

Esto no es asunto tuyo

Por supuesto que lo es, ella es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo

Tú hace tiempo que no sabes nada de ella

(Enojado Terry le da un golpe a Neil) Tú no sabes nada, no te metas con nosotros y deja en paz a Candy

Neil cae, y enojado decide alejarse

Esto no se quedará así Grandchester

Claro que no, no permitiré que te le acerques a Candy

Terry y Candy se quedan viendo, y en un impulso, ambos corren a su encuentro, (tal como Candy imaginó que sería cuando viajó a Nueva York), Terry la alza y le da vueltas, una vez que la suelta, le dice

Candy, mi tarzán pecosa, al fin estoy contigo

Terry, mi amor, ¡Cuánto te extrañé!

No vuelvas a dejarme Candy, no sé vivir sin ti, te amo pecosa, te amo demasiado

Terry, tú sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, siempre soñé con el día en el que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo

Pues ahora ya estamos juntos y no te voy a dejar ir

Mjmj Disculpen chicos, pero no están solos

Anny, Patty, Archi, Albert, ¿hace mucho que están ahí?

Lo suficiente para saber que no nos equivocamos y que ustedes se siguen amando

Y a mi no me saludas Candy

¿Karen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es una larga historia, pero te la contaremos a su debido tiempo

Ahora hermanita, hay que ir con la tía Elroy a que le presentes a tu prometido: Terry

Si Candy, yo soy tu prometido ¿tienes alguna objeción?

Por supuesto que no, con este prometido si me casaré jajaja

Vamos entonces a ver a la tía Elroy

Terry abraza a Candy y así van caminando, delante de ellos van Anny, Patty y Archi, y a lo último Karen se queda con Albert quienes se hacen cargo de regresar el caballo, al ver que a Candy se le olvidó.

Pero las sorpresas en Lakewood, aún continúan, al llegar cerca del portal, la silueta de una persona, hace que los demás lo vean sorprendidos.

¿Quién será el misterioso personaje que han visto?

CONTINUARÁ

Seiya Moon: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, se acerca el final.

Gracias a todas las chicas que han estado leyendo este fic.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XiiI

UNA MARAVILLOSA SORPRESA

Patty palidece y se queda inmóvil por un momento, no puede creer lo que está viendo, tiene que ser una mala jugada de su cabeza, pues desde que vio a Terry y Candy juntos, los recuerdos de Escocia estando las tres parejas juntas han venido a su mente, deseando que el tiempo regresara a esos días felices, sin embargo cuando logra recuperarse corre al encuentro de esa persona gritando un nombre

¡Stear! ¡Stear!

Atrás de ella, sus amigos también corren hacia esa dirección, no pueden creerlo, Stear se encuentra en Lakewood

¡Patty!

Pronto todos rodean a Stear

Stear, ¿eres tú, de verdad eres tú?

Por supuesto que soy yo, pero ¿por qué todos ven como si hubiera muerto?

Porque todos nosotros te creíamos muerto, eso fue lo que se nos dijo, es más mandaron un cuerpo y..

Pero no he sido yo, les contaré con más calma, estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos, Terry, creí que no dejarías regresar a Candy, que ambos se quedarían en Nueva York

Nosotros también tenemos mucho que contarte Stear, Candy y yo nos acabamos de reencontrar

¿De reencontrarse? No entiendo nada, definitivamente me tienen que poner al día

Por supuesto que lo haremos, debemos ser cuidadosos, la tía Elroy se impresionará al verte y la noticia que le vamos a dar, ¡no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá!

Cierto Albert, entremos

Albert pide a los chicos que esperen en el estudio, mientras él va por la tía Elroy, sabe que debe prepararla, por las dos sorpresas que le dará.

Tía Elroy necesito que venga conmigo al estudio, necesitamos hablar del compromiso de Candy

¿Ya lo ha pensado, aceptará casarse con Neil?

Eso es lo que tiene que decirle Candy, ya ha tomado una decisión y yo la apoyo en todo

Espero que sea la decisión adecuada

Lo es tía Elroy, lo es, también le tengo otra sorpresa, pero prométame que todo lo tomará con calma

Lo haré William

Ambos entran al estudio.

Siéntese tía, Candy, es hora de que le digas la decisión que has tomado.

Candy, espero que tu decisión sea la correcta

Para mi lo es tía Elroy (Candy se para de su lugar y se acerca a la tía), me casaré como usted quiere, pero con el hombre que amo

¿Con el hombre que amas? Pero si no me has presentado a ningún pretendiente

Yo soy su pretendiente, Terruce Grandchester, a sus órdenes, Candy y yo, ya tenemos un tiempo siendo novios, y la amo con todo mi corazón, por eso he venido a pedirle en matrimonio a Candy (se acerca a la tía y le da un beso en la mano)

Se ve que usted es un caballero, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

Nos conocimos en el colegio tía, él y yo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, después nos enamoramos…

¿Así que en el colegio? Su rostro se me hace familiar

Debe ser porque he estado actuando últimamente

¿Actuando?

Soy actor señora

Pero Candy ha dicho que se conocieron en el colegio

Así es, yo estudié en el Colegio Real San Pablo, pero después decidí estar en la actuación

Tía Elroy le aseguro que Terry es un hombre digno de la familia Andley, él y yo somos amigos y que mejor que mi amigo se case con mi pequeña hermana, yo ya he aprobado esa decisión

De acuerdo, en vista de que es tu amigo y ustedes se conocen desde el colegio, les doy mi aprobación

¿En serio tía? ¡Qué feliz me hace! (la abraza efusivamente)

Candice, cuando aprenderás a comportarte apropiadamente, ¿Qué dirá el joven de ti?

Que me encanta como se comporta, la amo tal y como es (enseguida la abraza)

Mjmj William dijiste que me tenías otra sorpresa

Así es tía, es con respecto a Stear, nos han dado una noticia errónea, hoy hemos descubierto que Stear no ha muerto

¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué Stear no ha muerto?

No tía abuela, no he muerto, todo ha sido un error

Stear, mi querido Stear, estás vivo

Aunque todos temen lo peor, la tía abuela se muestra fuerte, está feliz porque sus seres queridos están con ella.

Stear les cuenta que hubo una confusión, pues había otro chico llamado Alistair con un apellido parecido al suyo y ellos le cuentas las nuevas noticias

Después de esa maravillosa sorpresa Candy y Terry regresan al lago

Al fin estamos solos pecosa, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado

Y yo a ti Terry, me angustié mucho cuando los periódicos dijeron que habías desaparecido.

No podía vivir sin ti, te amo, sólo tú eres capaz de transformarme, de hacerme sentir que todo vale la pena, sin ti no soy nada

Para mí siempre serás un chico lleno de ilusiones, mi amor, mi vida

¡De quien me enamoré desde que te vi en el Mauritania! (exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo)

Terry se acerca a Candy, la abraza y la alza un poco, besa suavemente sus labios, ésta vez Candy le corresponde de la misma manera, lo abraza por el cuello y se pierde en ese beso tan profundo que le está dando Terry, ambos sienten que están en la gloria, sin palabras y con esos besos, se dicen lo mucho que se aman, él la besa en el cuello, en las orejas, Candy se deja llevar y disfruta ese momento, está tan feliz de estar nuevamente con Terry.

…. Es tan lindo estar con él, no quiero que el tiempo avance

… Mi tarzán pecosa, al fin estoy contigo, pero debo ser prudente.

De pronto Terry se detiene, dejando a Candy confundida

¿Pasa algo Terry?

Pasa que si no me detengo ahorita, haré algo indebido

¿Qué harás?

Eso lo sabrás la noche de nuestra boda, ahí te amaré toda.

¿Me amarás toda?

Ya lo entenderás mi tarzán pecosa

Terry ¿hasta cuándo me vas a llamar así?

Hasta que dejes de subir árboles, te amo Candy

Y yo a ti Terry, te amo con todo mi corazón

Yo te amo con todo mi ser (él la vuelve a abrazar y a besar)

(Después de unos minutos) ¿Qué te parece si te reto a una carrera?

¿Cuál será el premio del ganador?

Si yo gano, tú me darás un millón de besos Candy y si pierdo me darás el doble

Muy gracioso Terry, de todas formas ganas tú

Terry empieza a correr y Candy va tras él, en ambos el recuerdo de un momento parecido en el Blue River, viene a su mente, él se para y vuelve a abrazar a Candy

Candy, prométeme que no te volverás a ir de mi lado nunca más

Te lo prometo Terry, nunca más te dejaré sólo, jamás me volveré a separar de ti

Han pasado algunos días, a esas tres parejas se les ha unido una más: Albert y Karen, ella se ha quedado como invitada de los Andley en la mansión de los portales, y se ha hecho muy amiga de Albert, los chicos a veces les juegan bromas, todos se encuentran sentados en el jardín platicando, cuando Dorothy llega

Señorita Candy, señorita Candy

¿Qué sucede Dorothy?

La señora Elroy quiere verla, también deben venir el señor William y el señorito Terry

¿Ha pasado algo Dorothy?

Nada señorita Candy, ella quiere hablar con ustedes

Los tres se dirigen hacia el estudio, donde los aguarda la tía abuela

Pasen y siéntese por favor, los he mandado llamar, porque he recibido noticias de sus padres joven

¿De mis padres?

Si, me han informado que llegarán esta noche para formalizar el compromiso entre usted y Candy

¿El duque de Grandchester vendrá?

Así es Candy, también viene su madre, Elenor

¿Elenor? Oh Terry viene tu madre

¿Acaso la conoces Candy?

Bueno

Yo le he contado sobre ella, sobre mi madre, Albert

Les pido que estén presentables para la ocasión

Si tía Elroy, estaré lista

Tía Elroy, creo que todos deberíamos estar presentes

Aún no William, sólo nosotros tres y los padres de Terruce, después estaremos todos, quieto que todos estén listos

Si, con permiso (Candy y Terry salen tomados de la mano)

Aún no entiendo como el duque se ha enterado

Tu madre debe habérselo dicho

Mi madre, es lo más seguro, pero nunca pensé que se lo diría, espero que no me ponga ningún obstáculo

Terry, tu padre es un buen hombre

No lo conoces Candy

Si, si lo conozco, y sé que es un buen hombre (antes de que Terry pregunte, Candy entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta)

Tarzán pecosa y… misteriosa, ya descubriré lo que ocultas

Jajaja a ver si puedes, ahora vete a cambiar (le responde Candy desde la recámara)

Las horas pasan, la tía Elroy, Albert, Candy y Terry esperan la llegada de los padres de Terry

Señora Elroy, el duque de Grandchester y la señora Elenor han llegado

Hazlos pasar George

Si señora, pasen por aquí por favor

Buenas noches a todos

Buenas noches señora

Buenas noches

Buenas noches duque, siéntense, por favor

Gracias, señora Elroy, permítame presentarles a la madre de Terry, Elenor Baker

Es un placer conocerla señora Baker, él es mi sobrino y hermano mayor de Candy: William Albert

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío señora Baker, duque

Candy, me alegra verte de nuevo

Señora Baker, a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verla

Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

Duque de Grandchester, bien gracias, me da gusto volver a verlo

¿Volver a verlo?

Si, la pequeña y yo nos conocimos cuando tú dejaste Londres, fui al colegio a conocerla porque dijeron que era su culpa, pero, bueno, luego les diré a todos lo sucedido, hoy estoy aquí, para formalizar tu compromiso con esta pequeña

Padre

Señora Elroy, joven William, he venido junto con Elenor a pedir en matrimonio a Candice White Andley, para mi hijo Terry, para mi es un placer que ella sea la esposa de mi hijo

Señora Andley, para mi también es un placer pedir la mano de Candy para Terry, sé que ella es la felicidad de mi hijo, ahora depende de usted, aceptar el compromiso

Por mi parte señora Baker, duque, acepto el compromiso entre mi sobrina Candy y su hijo Terry, he visto que cuando mi sobrina está con su hijo, ella irradia felicidad, así que queda sellado el compromiso entre Terry y Candy.

Ellos están felices, todo se está resolviendo a su favor.

Continuará

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar pronto, pero no había podido, el final se acerca y quiero agradecerles por leer la historia, añadirla a favoritos y por dejarme reviews, las invito a leer mi nueva historia: Matrimonio por conveniencia.

Seiya Moon, Naely de Grandchester, Krikaev, Grandchester, Dayana, Judith, Maly lo siento, pero tú sabes que yo soy fiel a mi rebelde y bueno apareció el duque jiji.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Xiv

BODAS

El duque, la tía abuela y Eleanor, puntualizaban algunos detalles del próximo enlace de Candy y Terry

Me gustaría señora Andley, que ellos se casarán en Escocia

De ninguna manera duque, mi sobrina se casará aquí en América

¿No creen que eso lo tenemos que decidir Candy y yo?

A mi gustaría casarme aquí en América

Pero hijo, pequeña, me encantaría que esa boda se llevara a cabo en Escocia

Terry, hijo, todos sabemos que son ustedes los que deben decidir, entiendo que tanto la señora Andley como tu padre quieran compartir su felicidad

Pero no podemos darle gusto a los dos madre

Se me ocurre una idea, si podrían darle gusto a los dos, ¿por qué no se casan en ambos países?

Pero yo quiero que todos estén presentes señora Baker

No importa si no estoy presente, Candy, lo importante es que ambos estén felices

Yo aceptaría esa idea pero con una condición

¿Cuál Candy?

Que la boda religiosa aquí en América sea en el Hogar de Pony y que Eleanor esté presente en ambas.

Yo apoyo a mi hermanita en todas sus condiciones

Entonces estoy de acuerdo, Eleanor estará en ambas celebraciones, después de todo es la madre de mi hijo y se los debo a ambos

Entonces no se diga más Candy y yo aceptamos esa doble boda

Esta noche anunciaremos el compromiso tanto a la familia como a algunas amistades

Tía Elroy ¿ya tenía todo preparado?

Por supuesto Candy, el duque, Eleanor y yo hemos estado en contacto, ahora hay que ir a arreglarse

Si tía

En la mansión de los Legan, había llegado una invitación para la cena que se daría esa misma noche, el señor Legan había llamado a su familia para darles la noticia

Nos ha llegado por parte de la tía abuela una invitación a cenar dice que desea darnos una buena noticia y quiere que todos estemos presentes

Querido, ¿de qué se tratará? La última vez fue para informarnos que Candy es una Andley, no entiendo ahora para que quiere que vayamos

Sara, últimamente has estado muy rara, desde que nos enteramos que Candy es la hermana perdida de Albert

A mi no me acaba de convencer eso de que Candy sea su hermana

Claro que lo es Sara, será mejor que se preparen, iremos a la cena ¿entendieron Elisa y Neil?

Si padre (contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo)

Esa noche, en la Mansión todo era un ir y venir, los Legan habían llegado, Elisa se preguntaba el motivo por el cual había demasiada gente para su gusto, y los murmullos no cesaban

Dicen que la fiesta se debe a la bienvenida de un duque

También que anunciarán otro compromiso

….. ¿Qué el duque está aquí y anunciarán un compromiso? Oh tal vez venga a conocerme, Elisa ponte presentable

…. Anunciarán un compromiso, tal vez sea el mío con Candy, al fin será mi esposa

En ese momento todos los invitados voltearon hacia las escaleras, la tía abuela venía del brazo de Albert, detrás de ellos, el duque de Grandchester con Eleanor Baker, y hasta lo último Candy con un hermoso vestido de seda largo, verde azulado con pequeños brillantes incrustados y Terry con un traje.

Buenas noches, queridos familiares y amigos, tengo el honor de presentarles al Duque de Grandchester y su esposa Eleanor Baker

Buenas noches a todos, es un placer saludarlos, para mi esposa y para mi, hoy es un día especial ya que venimos a formalizar el compromiso entre nuestro hijo Terruce y la señorita Candice White Andley, Terry…

Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí delante de todos ustedes, pido la mano de Candy en matrimonio (al mismo tiempo que habla, le pone el anillo de compromiso), Candy ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

Si, Terry, deseo casarme contigo (sonrojada), estaré feliz de ser tu esposa (ambos voltean abrazados hacia los invitados)

Estimados familiares y amigos, como madre del novio, los invito a que brinden junto con nosotros por la felicidad de Terry Y Candy, ¡Salud!

Porque los novios siempre sean felices (secundó Stear)

La boda se llevará a cabo en unos meses más y todos ustedes están cordialmente invitados.

Todos empiezan a brindar por los novios, los fotógrafos no cesan de fotografiarlos, el baile inicia, Candy y Terry son los encargados de abrirlo, después se les unen Stear y Patty, Anny y Archi, Albert y Karen, quienes se han vuelto inseparables, mientras que Elisa y Neil estás sorprendidos, no pueden creer lo que han visto y oído, Stear vivo, (claro después les aclararían las dudas a los Legan); y finalmente el anuncio de la boda de Candy y Terry.

La noticia apareció en la primera plana de sociales unos días después: El joven actor e hijo de un duque Terruce Grandchester contraería matrimonio con la heredera Candice White Andley.

Antes de la boda, la tía abuela Elroy se había enterado que Sara Legan había sido la autora intelectual del secuestro de Candy, la ambición le había llevado a cometer ese acto, aunque después se había arrepentido, la tía abuela quiso expulsar a los Legan de la familia, pero Candy que no quería que nada empañara su dicha, los había perdonado; Neil también había pedido perdón a Candy por todo el mal que le había hecho en el pasado, que aceptaba que ella no lo amaba.

Los meses pasaron y el día de las bodas llegó, si, Candy y Terry habían decidido que en América se casarían el mismo día que Stear y Patty, Anny y Archi, y la sorpresa habían sido Albert con Karen, esto se debía a que Candy y Terry se casarían en Escocia y estarían ahí un tiempo largo.

Señorita Candy, no se mueva tanto

Lo siento Dorothy, es que estoy muy nerviosa

Todo saldrá bien señorita, se nota que el señorito Terry la ama mucho, ya está lista señorita, apúrese a llegar al carruaje o su novio pensará que lo dejó plantado.

Enseguida voy

El vestido de novia que Candy usó en América era blanco de seda y con pequeños brillantes, su cabello iba recogido con algunos rizos sueltos, un hermoso velo y una cola larga, Terry iba con un hermoso traje negro; ella resaltaba entre sus amigas, que también iban muy guapas con sus vestidos blancos y ellos de traje; la ceremonia que estaba por iniciar, era al aire libre, entre los invitados por supuesto, estaban la Hermana María, la señorita Pony, Tom y Jimmy con sus respectivos padres, el doctor Martín, Mary Jane, Robert Hattaway, y algunos más que por curiosidad habían asistido a la ceremonia religiosa de los Andley a quienes envidiaban secretamente, ya que habían logrado casarse por amor pero al mismo tiempo con buenas familias.

Al entrar Albert iba del brazo de la tía abuela, Karen con el doctor Claise, su tío, Stear y Archi con su madre, Patty del brazo de su padre al igual que Anny, finalmente Terry venía del brazo de su madre Eleanor y para sorpresa de todos, el capitán Brown había llegado para presenciar la boda de Candy y se había ofrecido a entregarla en el altar, como recuerdo del amor que hubo entre su hijo y Candy

Todas las parejas estaban emocionadas oyendo al sacerdote, pero Candy y Terry no podían creer que al fin estaban juntos

Terruce Grandchester ¿aceptas como esposa a Candice White Andley?

Sí acepto

Candice White Andley ¿aceptas por esposo a Terruce Grandchester?

Sí acepto

Los declaro marido y mujer

Antes de llegar a la mansión Candy se había despedido de sus mascotas: Clint y Miena, sus amigos y sus dos madres irían con ellos a la recepción.

Las parejas iniciaron el baile, todos estaban felices, sólo Neil se veía distante, Patty aprovechó un momento para presentarle a su prima

Hola Neil, quisiera que me hicieras un favor, mi prima no conoce a nadie, y pensé que tú podrías hacerle compañía

Está bien lo haré ¿dónde está?

Ven acompáñame, te presento a mi prima Rae Lee

Mucho gusto Rae, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Neil

El gusto es mío Neil

¿Bailamos Rae?

Si, por supuesto

La fiesta era todo un éxito, pero Candy y Terry habían decidido ir al Portal de las Rosas

Anthony, he venido a despedirme de ti, me iré un tiempo de Lakewood, pero siempre te recordaré

Nunca nos conocimos Anthony, pero aquí, ante tus rosas, te prometo que haré feliz a Candy para siempre

Después partieron todos los Andley y Grandchester rumbo a Escocia, ahí los esperaba la segunda boda de Candy y Terry, al llegar la doncella asignada a Candy era Luisa su antigua compañera del colegio, ella que pensaba que Candy la humillaría se había equivocado, Candy había sido amable

Candy, es hora de que te apures

Si tía Elroy, ya voy

En esta ocasión el vestido de novia de Candy era strapless con unas hermosas rosas en el escote y en las ondas de su falda, el cabello estaba suelto, sostenido sólo con una tiara de diamantes, la cola era de unos 3 metros y el velo le llegaba a la cintura; en esta ocasión Albert era quien entregaba a su hermana, mientras que Terry esperaba al pie del altar

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace entre Terruce Grandchester y Candice White Andley

Terruce Grandchester ¿aceptas como esposa a Candice White Andley, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sí acepto

Candice White Andley ¿aceptas por esposo a Terruce Grandchester para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sí acepto

Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Te amo Candy (se acerca y le da un beso en los labios)

Después de la recepción, Candy y Terry se habían ido a la villa en donde habían estado juntos un verano

Terry ¿recuerdas esos hermosos días?

Si lo recuerdo, pero ahora no quiero recordar esos momento, quiero estar contigo, disfrutarte (al mismo tiempo la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído)

Me gusta contemplar esa hermosa Luna llena

A mí me gusta más contemplarte a ti, pecosa (Suavemente la carga y la lleva hacia la recámara, lentamente la cubre de besos, en los labios, en el cuello, en los lóbulos y le va desabrochando el vestido, Candy se deja llevar por las caricias de su ahora esposo, correspondiéndole de la misma manera, así que…

Se fueron las horas amándonos

entre las sombras un rayo de luna

se reflejaba entre las olas,

y la brisa embriagaba toda esa madrugada

me volvías a pedir que esto nunca acabara

Y toda la noche fue todo

un derroche de amor y ternura

bebimos de un trago

el tiempo extraviado

que al fin encontramos

y así continuamos como

dos volcanes ardiendo sin rumbo

tu cuerpo y el mío se hicieron

amigos pues sienten lo mismo.

Sintiendo la vida contigo se me

va deprisa, estando a tu lado tocándote

la piel con los labios,

y la brisa embriagaba toda esa madrugada

me volvías a pedir que esto nunca terminara.

Y toda la noche fue todo

un derroche de amor y ternura

bebimos de un trago

el tiempo extraviado

que al fin encontramos

y así continuamos como

dos volcanes ardiendo sin rumbo

tu cuerpo y el mío se hicieron

amigos pues sienten lo mismo.

Epílogo

Candy estaba feliz, el doctor le había confirmado que estaba embarazada

¡Terry, seremos padres!

¡Qué feliz me haces amor mío, quisiera que fuera niña!

¿Y si es varón? De todas formas será nuestro hijo, Terry, lo querremos mucho

Le daremos todo nuestro amor.

Meses después Candy estaba dando a luz y Terry estaba con ella

Ánimo Candy, todo está bien, aquí estoy contigo

Vamos señora una vez más

Aaaaag (el llanto de un bebé se escucha)

Es una niña, miren señores, tuvieron una hija

Qué linda, pero, oaaaaaag, aún siento el dolor

Enfermera tome rápido a la niña, viene otro

¿Otro? Candy son gemelos

No me sueltes Terry (le aprieta la mano)

Es un varón, tuvieron a la parejita

Amor, me haces tan feliz (besa a Candy en la frente)

Ambos están felices con sus hijos: Elroy Eleanor y Richard Anthony en honor a sus padres y a esa persona especial que amó Candy alguna vez; sus hijos han sido los primeros en nacer.

Después nacerían los hijos de Stear y Patty: Alistair jr Anny y Archi: Jean, Albert y Karen: William III

Por su parte Neil ya había formalizado su compromiso con Rae, la prima de Patty, algo distinta a Patty, con el cabello castaño y de ojos claros.

Elisa había conocido recientemente a Arthur Adams

Susana se había olvidado de Terry y finalmente había correspondido al amor que le tenía Matt Spencer su compañero actor.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes chicas por haberme dado la oportunidad de compartir esta historia con ustedes, ya que fue mi primer fic, lo hice para la Guerra Florida 2009, y quería presentárselos a ustedes, sólo que no sabía subirlo.

Maly, gracias por ayudarme a subir el fic.

Gracias por leer, y agregarlo a mis favoritos, nos seguiremos viendo con otros fics.

Las invito a la Guerra Florida 2010 que inicia el primero de abril.

Hasta pronto. Besos


End file.
